This is what happens when humans lose their minds
by Frost Wolf13
Summary: The humans have gone crazy, killing demons just for fun, is it just the humans? or is it really all naraku's fault? who knows
1. Chapter 1

A/N - this is my first Inu-yasha Fan fic, and some characters are probably OOC  
  
"..." speech '...' thoughts  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*Akari's POV*~ I've hated humans all my life, but nothing made me hate them more than what they've been doing. Those worthless humans have been slaughtering demons just for the fun of it. They even tried to attack that half-breed Inuyasha. Too bad those stupid humans didn't know he had Tetsusaiga. I'm going to make sure they all pay, even if it means wiping out the entire human race. I don't care anymore just as long as I get my revenge. I heard a stick break and immediately spun around to find the intruder. "Who are you? And why are you standing outside this village with a murderous look?" asked the person who snuck up behind me. "Why should I tell you?" I sneered at him, I knew it was a boy and besides his voice was vaguely familiar. "Because, if your planning on killing off that village, which I'm sure you are, I'm gonna stop you. Which means you'll probably die, I at least want to know the name of my victim." He stated. I just stared at the darkness he was hidden in, is this guy for real? He's so.what's the word..egotistical. "Oh since you put it that way, I guess I'll have to tell you everything." I said sarcastically. "I'm serious." He said, I was pretty sure he was going to lose his temper soon. "So am I." I said. "Just tell me your god damn name already!" He yelled. "Alright, fine if your that interested in saving the village and knowing my name, I'll tell you." I said, "My name is Akari, I'm a dragon demon and yes I was planning on killing off this village and you can't stop me."  
  
"Just watch me." The person said unsheathing a sword. "Is that the Tetsusaiga?" I asked, if it was, then I would know who this egotistical person is, but I'm sure its Inuyasha. "Yeah" Inuyasha said. So I was right, it is him. Woah! That was close.  
  
~*Normal POV*~ Inuyasha jumped up and attacked Akari, but she dodged just in time. "Is that the best you can do?" Akari asked getting ready to fight. She was about to attack when. "Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled. "Now what?" Akari asked obviously getting annoyed at the interruptions 'First the stupid half-breed Inuyasha and now a worthless human girl!' "Inuyasha, what are you doing? We've been looking everywhere for you." Kagome said gesturing to Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. "I was about to fight this foolish dragon demon and save this village." Inuyasha said pointing to Akari. Kagome looked at her. "FOOLISH?!" Akari yelled infuriated by what Inuyasha had said, "I'm foolish now because I'm getting revenge on the humans!"  
  
"She doesn't look that dangerous, she doesn't even look that powerful." Shippo said. Akari looked murderous, and if looks could kill, shippo would be 5 feet under.  
  
~*Akari's POV*~ I'm gonna kill that stupid fox, I'll show him powerful. Oh yeah, this should be fun, they won't know what hit 'em. A faint blue light surrounded Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala. Before anyone knew what was happening, 'cept for me that is, Shippo, Kilala and Inuyasha were thrown up into the air by my psychic powers and then teleported to the end of the forest farthest from the village. "W-where'd they go?" Miroku asked. Stupid fool, I know they wouldn't know.  
  
"I teleported them to the end of the forest farthest from the village." I replied. The Miroku realized it. "You mean-" he started. "Yes, you stupid monk, I have psychic powers, also you should that I'm more powerful this way. Because I'm also a full dragon demon not a half-breed. And you might want to find Inuyasha and them for at least some protection, or I might have to rip you arms off and have them for a quick snack." I said smirking. Sango must have forgotten she had a weapon because she went with the others.  
  
Perfect, not that their gone, I can destroy this village, along with the pathetic humans that inhabit it. Prepare to die humans, because Akari's coming!! Lets see how the fair against a full demon with psychic powers.  
  
~*Normal POV*~ Akari was jumping from tree to tree to finally a roof. It was then that she smelt another demon. 'That demon's gotta be close by, and it wasn't blood, sooo it's not dead, maybe it's just outside the village.' As Akari was jumping from roof to roof, the scent got stronger, so she decided to look around, and sure enough, a green toad like demon carrying a staff with 2 heads was walking around the village. "Hey! Hello toad thingy or whatever you are!" Akari said to Jaken. "W-what?" squeaked the little toad thing. He started waving the staff around, if anyone saw him they'd think he was crazy. Akari jumped down and started poking the toad repeatedly, while he was trying to hide behind the staff. "Jaken, where are you?" another voice asked. "Ah so your name is jaken?" Are you going to even try and fight back?" "Are you a good human? Because the ones that we've ran into before kept hissing and threatened to eat us." Jaken asked. "You think I'm a human? You stupid toad, I hate humans, I'm a dragon demon." Akari answered kicking Jaken so he went flying into the wall of a house. "Jaken.why the hell are you in a wall?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm sorry master, but a demon came out of nowhere and started poking me, the I accused her of being human and she got mad at me and kicked me, and she's standing over there." Jaken pointed to her.  
  
"You smell like Inuyasha.why?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why the hell should I answer you?" Akari said. "You don't, but I just wanted to know so I could find him" he replied. "Ooookay. Well he snuck up behind me asked who I was and why I wanted to destroy the village, then he just decided to attack me, so I was going to attack him back when that worthless human girl, Kagome I think her name was, interrupted our battle. Then the little fox said I wasn't strong, so I decided to show him he was wrong, I teleported Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kilala to the end of this forest farthest from his village," Akari explained. "Right, well now that I've explained that to you, I'll be back on my mission."  
  
"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Destroy the humans, get revenge." Was her simple reply. There was sudden gasps that could be heard and whispering followed. Akari heard some of it, "See, I told you those demons couldn't be trusted." Another human said, "So then what are we waiting for? An invitation? We've gotta kill all 3 before they kill up." "we'll add them to our pile of slaughtered demons." "Get the demon slayers they'll know what to do!" The whispering stopped. Everything was quiet for a few minutes, neither Akari, Sesshomaru nor Jaken moved. Waiting to see what those wretched humans were planning.  
  
"Get them!" somebody yelled at the humans to attack the demons. There was about 75 humans and 5 demon slayers among them. Some of them having jewel shards. The worst part was that the humans had some dmeon gas stuff that makes almost any demon unable to attack. And of course the slayers had a bunch of weapons, some were 2 put together. "Damn!" Akari cursed, this would probably one hell of a fight.  
  
A/N - hope you liked it, Please review, flames are welcome, they will be used to roast marshmallows. 


	2. Chapter 2

well, here's the second chapter.....so on with the story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The humans were spraying the gad stuff like crazy, but the only one it seemed to effect was Jaken. Akari jumped back on to a roof while the demon slayers were throwing their weapons at her. She dodged them all, and they went into one house and totaled it. The humans didn't seem to care though. The others were kicking Jaken as much as they could. Sesshomaru slashed someones head off, and that made the humans back off a little.  
  
~*Akari's POV*~  
  
These humans have very bad aim, they're destroying their village without the help of the demon. Sesshomaru was killing random humans as soon as they rushed up to him. I wanted in on the fun as well so i jumped down into a circle of humans and attacked them with my psychic fury. All the humans surrounding me were covered in a faint blue light. They were paralysed for a couple minutes. Arrows started materializing in thin air, they too were covered in a faint blue light. "You better say your goodbyes humans, because this will be your last time with actual flesh." I said to the humans. You could clearly see the fear on each of their faces. It was actually quite amusing to see them so scared. The arrows plunged down and struck all the humans around me. I took my paralysis power off of them so they could feel the pain of the arrows plunging into their bodies. They were screaming in agony. Some fainted because of pain, and the rest died because of blood loss. There was a big puddle of blood where i stood coming from the bodies.  
  
"Thanks for the jewel shards, suckers." I said Sesshomaru took care of the demon slayers slashing them to pieces. I guess that takes care of this village, it's toobad i only shards of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*Normal POV*~  
  
"That...that...Grrr." Inuyasha growled at a loss for words.  
  
"I take it back, she's dangerous, and i guess she's powerful as well." Shippo said looking around, "We're back were we started."  
  
"Meow" Kilala meowed.  
  
"That village is probably destroyed by now" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala were now at the begining, with one minor differance, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were no where to be found.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are talking about?" Asked someone with black hair. Inuyasha glared at him, and he glared right back.  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me your name" Inuyasha said, still glaring.  
  
"My name's Drake, now tell me, who were you talking about?" Drake said.  
  
"Fine then you red-eyed freak. We were talking about some demon named Akari, and she probably just finished destroying innocent people." Inuyasha explained. Anger flickered across Drakes' face for a brief second for being called a red-eyed freak, before going emotionless again.  
  
"...thanks..." Drake said, anger still evident in his voice. He turned around and started walking away.  
  
"and you would be going...where?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Thats none of your buisness" Drake replied.  
  
"Fine then. How about we fight?" Inuyasha suggested pulling out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Thats not a good----" Shippo began, but was cut off by Inuyasha pointing the Tetsusaiga threateningly at him.  
  
"You really want to fight me?" Drake asked, Inuyasha nodded, "Okay, but your decided your death here." Inuyasha rolled his eyes an said,  
  
"You won't last two minutes against me." Just as Inuyasha said that, the wind started to move leaves and grass around Drake, like an invisible tornado was surrounding him. He was transforming into his true form. His true form was a gigantic dragon. He was a black coloured dragon. He had huge wings, that when flapped could create enough force to blow almost anything away. He aslo had a whip like tail that was really thick and powerful. His hands had sharp claws, as well as his fangs that were slightly longer than his claws. His eyes were red and were glinting malevolently down at Inuyasha.  
  
"Shippo, take Kilala and move back, and if you see Kagome, Sango or Miroku tell then to get away from him." Inuyasha said pointing to Drake as he said him. Shippo nodded and started walking back with Kilala following him. So the battle began. Inuyasha jumped up and brang his sword on Drake who stopped it with his claws.  
  
"What the---" Inuyasha said. 'Damn i forgot, those are dragon claws, they're able to push back the Tetsusaiga.' So as Inuyasha thought this he jumped behin Drake and slashed his back. Drake roared in surprise, and used his tail to grab Inuyasha by the neck. Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga in an attempt to pry the tail away from his neck, so he wouldn't get strangled to death. He was digging his claws into Drake's tail, drawing blood.  
  
~*Drake's POV*~  
  
Arg! I brought my tail in front of me and I watched Inuyasha dig his claws into my tail. I used my own claws and slashed one of his arms and legs. They looked mangled, but they're still usable. I wavered my tail back and forth, then i smashed it against the wall. I threw the unconsious Inuyasha towards the runt (Shippo) and the cat. Shippo ran over to Inuyasha and started poking him.  
  
"Inuyasha? you alive?" I heard him say. I transformed back, and noticed that my back was still bleeding. I walked over to where Shippo, Kilala and Inuyasha were, Shippo was looking at me, he looked scared. And Kilala was hissing at me.  
  
"What did you do to him? Is he dead?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No, he's unconisious, if you were smart you would have seen that he's still breathing." I replied.  
  
"Oh." was all Shippo said.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Came a high-pitched scream from the forest, "What have you done? You killed him!" Kagome came out of the forest still screaming/yelling with Sango and Miroku behind. I shut my eyes and used my hands to cover my ears.  
  
"Shut up with you screaming, idiot girl." I said and ran into the darkened forest.  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
"Shippo! What happened?" Kagome asked, as she finally stopped screaming.  
  
"Well that guy that just ran away, attacked Inuyasha...well actually Inuyasha challenged him to a fight, they fought and Inuyasha slashed his back, then he grabbed Inuyasha by the neck, slashed his arm and leg, smashed him into a wall then threw him over here." Shippo explained.  
  
"He's still alive kagome, look." Snago said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Sesshomaru left already, I think he said something about finding Inuyasha' Akari thought. She was walking around the village looking for any remains that might be useful. So far the only thing she found was 3 shards of the Shikon no Tama from the bodies.  
  
"This is a useless village, I should have killed that human girl Kagome and took her shards of the Shikon jewel, I guess i'll just have to move on to the next village." Akari said out loud, jumping into the forest. What she smelt as soon as she entered the forest was blood, it was familiar to her, and it was near the edge of the forest.  
  
"Hmm...I guess I should go and see what it is..." Akari said. She jumped on to the ground and started running towards the smell. A praying mantis demon jumped in front of Akari and attacked her, managing to slash her arm. Akari growled and used her psychic powers to blow up the mantis.  
  
"How do you like it huh? Have a good time in hell!" She yelled to the now dead mantis. She smelt the blood again, and ran towards it, she stopped just in front of a few trees, where the smell was strongest.  
  
"Stupid human girl and her screaming like a banshee, Grr...why the hell did she have to start screaming anyway?" muttered a voice where the smell of blood was coming from. 'I wonder...is that who i think it is?' Akari thought. She walked fowards, and there was Drake leaning against a tree and muttering death threats to the human. Akari walked over to him, and poked him in the shoulder. Drake looked up, he thought it was the screaming banshee (Kagome), but, it was Akari.  
  
"Oh. good, its you, I thought it was the screaming banshee." Drake said  
  
"Screaming banshee?" Akari asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, um...yeah, its a human girl that hangs around with the half-breed Inuyasha" Drake replied.  
  
"Kagome?" Akari asked, Drake nodded, "I met her too, she's annoying, i was about to kill Inuyasha, when she interupted with her screeching."  
  
"I knocked him unconsious." Said Drake  
  
"Really?" "Yup." Akari smirked and started walking out of the forest towards the "Screaming Banshee" and the half-breed.  
  
"Where're you going?" asked Drake  
  
"I'm going to check the damage, and cause some more" She said. Drake followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, we should leave before the demons come" Sango said.  
  
"B-but what about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We'll bring him, but we have to leave now!" Sango said, "Kilala!" Kilala transformed from a small cat demon to a large sabre toothed cat.  
  
"Now, now, now...you wouldn't be leaving would you?" Akari asked walking up to Inuyasha, who was still unconsious. Drake was sill following her.  
  
"Those are the demons we've met before, this could be trouble." Miroku stated, "But this time their here together, both against us"  
  
Akari smirked evilly, "This time however, we're not leaving till we kill or get the jewel shards from you"  
  
"You want the shards?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Thats right, So prepare to die humans." Drake replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! i Finally got around to posting Chap 2, i was too lazy to type it up before....yup okay...uh-huh....yeah...right...so Please review!! 


End file.
